El lazo que los une
by Maria solari
Summary: En konoha es san valentin y sakura sigue pensando en aquel uchiha , -¿que tipo de lazo nos une si no es lo mismo con naruto?- one shot sasusaku (parte1)


Hola , este es mi primer one shot sasusaku . Ya se que es muy tarde para san valentin pero tenia esta idea pegada en la mente desde hace tiempo y no pude terminarlo para el catorce por varias cosas que se me han presentado :) . Sin más excusas , disfrutenlo :3.

Nota : no soy dueña de naruto y sus personajes.

* * *

Dentro de un departamento un pequeño reloj avisaba las seis de la mañana , el sonido provoco que una pelirrosa presenciara los primeros rastros de luz del día. Apagó el alarmante sonido y reunió fuerzas para levantarse y dirigirse al baño . Después de haber disfrutado una relajante ducha se prepara una taza de café y unas tostadas para desayunar .

Ella trabajaba en un hospital , que estaba dirigida por su maestra y la quinta hokage: tsunade senju , donde se especializaba en atender niños y , en algunas ocasiones , trabajaba con medicamentos y operaciones . Sakura disfrutaba esa labor , ayudar a las personas era su mayor objetivo después de haber conocido a sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo .

-Buenos días sakura-chan- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un rubio que se acercaba .

-Naruto , es la primera vez que te veo despierto a estas horas- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras veía que el uzumaki cargaba con un paquete. -¿Que es lo que traes?

-Bueno jejejeje falta poco para cumplir nueve meses de matrimonio con hinata , así que quiero adelantar su regalo , se bien que las mujeres son las que regalan este día pero no quiero sentir que ella me deba regalar algo por obligación.

-Naruto , cuando se trata de regalar a alguien al que tu amas no es una obligación , estoy segura que al verte feliz es un regalo para ella.

-Tienes razón , en ese caso ella recibirá el doble- la pelirrosa no pudo resistir una pequeña risa ante lo dicho por el rubio-, ¿pero le gustara?

-No tienes por que dudarlo , estoy segura que lo aceptara -"hinata tiene suerte"- bueno Naruto ya me tengo que ir al hospital , buena suerte con hinata -dicho esto el rubio se despidió de ella con un abrazo.

-Gracias sakura chan , mándale saludos al teme de mi parte si es que lo vez en la aldea.

Cuando naruto se alejo en ese instante ella sintió una gran presión en su pecho y una expresión de tristeza-"si es que el estuviera todo el tiempo aquí"

...

Ya en el hospital , la ojiverde acomoda y ordena los papeles de su consultorio . Después de haber terminado con aquel trabajo alguien toca la puerta.

-Puede entrar

-Hola , como esta mi querida alumna-

\- Discúlpame tsunade-sama no pude atender a tu llamado de hace una hora

-Entiendo , debes de estar muy ocupada pero tengo que avisarte que hoy tu horario de trabajo terminara antes de las cinco

-Pero tsunade sama , ¿quien atenderá a los pacien-

-Sakura , tu siempre estas trabajando hasta tarde , además hoy es un día festivo.-dijo la ex hokage mientras la ayudaba a ordenar.

-Gracias -sakura nunca había ganado a tsunade en sus discusiones , sabia que no podía insistir y tuvo que hacer caso a la petición de su maestra.

...

Luego de llegar a su hogar , donde ella ha comenzado a vivir sin la dependencia de sus padres , se recuesta en su cama . Al haber salido más temprano de lo acostumbrado , le da una sensación de tranquilidad . Amaba su trabajo pero se estaría mintiendo al decir que no necesitaba un respiro. Cuando se levanto para dirigirse a otra parte vio que uno de sus cajones estaba abierto , apenas se notaba su interior pero sakura sabia muy bien que es lo que guardaba . Un recuerdo inundo su mente.

pov sakura

-¿Cuando volverás?-le pregunte sin remordimiento , el estaba mirándome , definitivamente sus ojos eran mi debilidad.

-Depende de la situación , esta misión es muy importante.-me respondió con una voz serena pero no indiferente , gracias al poco tiempo en que la pasamos juntos ya no se comportaba tan serio conmigo.

-D-de acuerdo-acepte los motivos de su viaje , pero aun así no pude evitar derramar una lagrima , sentí en ese momento que se acercaba una ola de depresión y temor , temor a ser olvidada por el . Cuando quise retroceder sus pasos se acercaban a mi para luego sentir un calor transmitido por sus dos dedos en mi frente . No sabia el significado de ese gesto pero estaba segura que era muy importante para el .

-Tratare de volver lo mas pronto posible , te volveré a ver cuando regrese-sus palabras hacían que mi rostro ardiera , me di cuenta que el era la única persona que me hacia sentir así .

fin pov sakura

Mientras sakura recordaba, un impulso hizo que una de sus manos tocara su frente

.

...

En medio de un bosque se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabaches , frente a el se encontraba un ninja encapuchado , estaba malherido , había luchado con el por casi una hora . Sasuke no estaba cansado , para el , la batalla a sido muy fácil de manejar .

En un fugaz intento , el ninja trata de escapar pero es intersectado por el dueño de un solo rinnegan.-¿A donde crees que vas?-dijo amenazante mientras activaba el famoso sharingan , el ninja callo al suelo con un gran espanto al salir del genjutsu.

-M-maldito..-dicho esto el ninja incognito mordió uno de sus dedos y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se esfumo como polvo en el aire.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el suicidio del enemigo , estaba seguro que ese sujeto era muy importante para una organización que planeaba vender mas armas para originar otra guerra , pero resulto que el sujeto no era experto en las artes marciales y su puntería en shurikens era un desastre.

Después de haber perdido el tiempo , el uchiha decidió caminar -"Tengo que informarle esto a kakashi"-comenzó a saltar entre arboles , rama tras rama .

Cuando el sol se ubica a las 4 , pudo sentir la brisa y el aroma característico de konoha , la aldea donde obtuvo muchos recuerdos y prometió por el alma de su hermano protegerla.

Ante la gran entrada de aquella aldea pudo observar muchas decoraciones , juegos y tiendas con varios objetos de chocolate , además de flores y pequeñas joyas . Los aldeanos se encontraban bien abrigados , aunque no este nevando , varias corrientes de aire fría circulaban todo el lugar.

-"Creo que llegue en mal momento"-pensó para si mismo , mientras planeaba tomar otra ruta hacia donde esta kakashi , una voz muy familiar para el se acercaba.

...

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando sakura decidió salir de su casa con varias bolsas con pequeños chocolates . La pelirrosa había decidido desde antes de salir que los prepararía para dárselos a sus amigos , pero además de los chocolates llevaba una bolsa de regalo -"solo espero poder encontrarlo hoy"

-!frentona¡-se oyó la voz una rubia de una sola coleta , traía puesto un abrigo color morado .

-Hola cerda , parece que tienes buena compañía-dijo con una risa picara mientras observaba al chico pálido que estaba al costado de ino.

-Es bueno vernos de nuevo compañera-dijo sai mientras se fijaba en la cara sonrojada de su posible novia.

-Igualmente , ¿sabes donde están los demás chicos?

-um.. solo vi a naruto junto a hinata, creo que deben de estar ocupados en los preparativos del festival . ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Yo quería darles estos chocolates pero...

-Ya encontré a alguien.

-¿En serio , a quien?-la rubia comenzó a apuntar hacia la entrada , cuando sakura se dio cuenta de quien se trataba no pudo controlar su respiración .

-¿Por que no vas con el?-le dijo su amiga

-¿N-no te molesta?

-Al contrario , vamos no seas tímida , ya has hablado con el antes ¿verdad?

Después de la aprobación de su amiga , la haruno decidió acercarse , sus latidos comenzaban a acelerarse con cada paso que daba , sus ojos nunca dejaban de mirarlo.

...

-¿sasuke-kun?!-al oír su llamado no pudo evitar mirar a la dueña de aquella voz . Después de haberle prometido que volvería , esta era la primera vez que regresaba mas temprano de lo qué había planeado.

-Sakura-le mostro una pequeña sonrisa como una pequeña muestra de afecto .

-¿Algo ha pasado?¿necesitas hablar con kakashi?- sakura era consciente que después de una misión se tenia que informar al hokage obligatoriamente sobre cualquier avance.

-hmp-afirmo el uchiha.

-En este momento el camino esta cerrado , pero podemos tomar un atajo , s-si es que no te molesta mi com...

-No me molestaría - el azabache interrumpió la oración de la haruno , el ya sabia lo que ella iba a decir- te agradecería si me acompañaras.

Sakura tenia miedo que en cualquier momento su cara presentara un color rojizo , rápidamente fijo su vista en el atajo y indico a Sasuke para comenzar a caminar.

-¿Y como te fue en la misión?- pregunto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa cálida.

-No tan bien como deseaba , no logre capturar a uno de los ayudantes -Sasuke procuraba no sonar preocupado pero la mirada de su compañera hacia entender que no lo lograba.

-Debió ser difícil

-Lo dificil era identificar al enemigo , casi todos los sirvientes ninjas tenían el mismo chakra . Ni el rinnegan pudo ayudar , es como si hubieran utilizado un sello especial.

-¿Tu crees que el enemigo sea fuerte?

-Lo dudo , los jutsus pueden ser fuertes , pero cuando se trata de las habilidades de estos ninjas es muy fácil vencerlos con poco esfuerzo.

-Ya veo..-la ojiverde se sentía preocupada por el uchiha , decidió que tenían que dejar el asunto de la misión hasta llegar a la torre hokage. -Sasuke-kun , no te apetecería algo para comer después de haber acabado tu conversación con kakashi-sensei?

-Tal vez , no me gusta tanto los lugares públicos

-Entonces..¿ te gustan las fogatas? , escuche que se alquilaban terrenos para acampar , hay descuento solo por hoy -dijo sakura con algo de nerviosismo , no quería que el azabache malinterpretara la invitación. -d-digo , solo vamos por la fogata.

-Umm..-Sasuke no estaba seguro si aceptar , tenia muchas cosas que hacer pero al ver los ojos llenos de brillo de la pelirrosa , acepto la invitación.

-Bueno hay que apurarnos.

...

Mientras Sasuke mantenía una conversación con kakashi dentro de la torre , sakura aprovecho el tiempo para buscar a sus amigos y repartir los chocolates , ya que no permitían que mas de dos personas estuvieran adentro por ser día festivo . Cada vez que se cruzaba con uno de sus compañeros se notaba que estaban acompañados por sus parejas . La pelirrosa se sentía alegre por ellos , y mas cuando se encontró con naruto y hinata . Los dos se mostraban cariño con cada mirada , era una hermosa escena para ella. -"No debería sentirme mal , yo también estaré acompañada aunque solo sea algo de amigos"- pensó la kunoichi mientras se despedía de la pareja después de entregar el chocolate correspondiente . Cuando llego a la torre hokage las luces estaban apagadas , eso hacia notar que nadie estaba presente hay. -¿Donde estarán todos? sasuke-kun?.

-El ya se a ido-dijo un sujeto de cabellera plateada y su inconfundible mascara que tapaba su rostro a excepción de la parte superior.

-¿Kakashi sensei?

-¿Como has estado sakura?

-bien , aunque no me han sucedido muchas cosas.

-No digas eso , sasuke volvió a la aldea , deberías aprovechar su compañía -kakashi era conciente de los sentimientos de su ex alumna hacia el uchiha , el sentía que necesitaba ayudarlos y intentaría todo para que los tortolos no metieran la pata en cualquier momento.

-Entiendo , ¿donde esta sasuke-kun?

-Como no te encontrabas aquí cuando terminamos la reunión , el decidió adelantarse en ir a un lugar donde ustedes pasarían la noche. El me dijo que te avisara .

-"Pasar la noche"- ¡n-no es lo que tu piensas sensei , solo vamos a quedarnos un rato! -dijo sakura mientras agitaba sus manos torpemente para ocultar el rubor en su cara.

-jajaja no te preocupes , es mejor que te vallas rápido .-dijo el sexto hokage con una voz pasiva y tranquilizante.

-Gracias kakashi-se despidió y apresuro sus pasos . Lo único que no se había dado cuenta es que aun tenia una bolsa de regalo colgado en uno de sus brazos.

...

En aquel lugar se encontraba varias carpas , fogatas que iluminaban el ambiente oscurecido por la noche , no habían muchos ya que la mayoría de ramas y pedazos de madera estaban húmedos por el clima frio . Al otro lado se encontraba el mirador donde varias parejas se reunieron para apreciar desde arriba las luces y decoraciones del festival .

-"Me pregunto en donde estará"-pensó al no divisar al joven , habían muchas personas en el lugar y algunos tenían el mismo color de cabello . Luego de seguir en su búsqueda algo alumbro su mente , no se le había ocurrido buscar en los lugares menos poblados , era una mala costumbre del azabache en mantenerse alejado de las personas en algunas ocasiones. Camino hasta una pequeña parte del mirador que estaba tapado por los arboles.

-Has tardado- y ahí estaba , sentado en lo que quedaba de un árbol , enfrente de el se encontraba una fogata , era pequeña pero lo suficiente para que su luz no opacara la iluminación de las estrellas.

-Había varios lugares como este , no soy adivina.

-Como digas ¿Quieres tomar asiento?

-Claro- un silencio incomodo tenia lugar , que por suerte solo duro pocos minutos.

-¿Como han estado tu y el dobe?

-Bien , kakashi estaba pensando en darle clases a naruto , quiere que este preparado para ser el siguiente hokage.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tomara?

-Tal vez unos tres o cuatro años , ¿no te has reunido con el?

-Me encontré con el y hinata , apenas pude entender lo que el me decía.

-Tal vez estaba muy alegre al verte.

-hmp , el muy tonto casi nos hace caer encima de una de las tiendas al lanzarse sobre mi.

-Debió ser vergonzoso-dijo sakura mientras trataba de controlar una carcajada.

-Ni quiero mencionarlo- después de aquello , Sasuke notó que la pelirrosa tenia algo en sus manos- ¿Y esa bolsa?

-eh? Te refieres a lo que traigo... - una corriente de nervios invadió todo su cuerpo , era el momento para entregar aquel preciado regalo que estuvo guardado por un mes y tal vez preguntarle algunas cosas.-E-es para ti , yo se que a ti no te gustan los dulces , así que decidí darte otra cosa.

En ese momento Sasuke se sentía sorprendido por el presente , el no esperaba recibir algo este día . El pensó que los sentimientos de su compañera hacia el habían disminuido , pero tal parece que no ha cambiado en nada. -"¿En que estoy pensando? , no debo sacar conclusiones en estos momentos "- pensó el azabache mientras se acercaba para recibir el regalo . El regalo era una capa negra con una blusa lila (la ropa que utiliza a partir de naruto gaiden). -No tenias que preocuparme de como visto , pero gracias- agradeció .

En pocos segundos los dos no se dejaban de mirar , parecía que un imán no los dejaba huir de esa visión . La ojijade se acercaba mas al uchiha sin soltar la mirada de sus ojos oscuros . De pronto ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de su rostro hasta que los dos reaccionaron y decidieron separarse.

-L-lo siento sasuke-kun , no se que fue eso - el delicado rostro de la pelirrosa se encontraba rojo en su totalidad-"no puedo creer que estuve a punto de besarlo , ni siquiera somos novios shannaro"-pronuncio para sus adentros . No deseaba ver la reacción de Sasuke por lo que casi iba a suceder , pero un impulso le decía que no podía quedarse callada.

-Ahora lo entiendo... , mis lazos contigo son diferentes a los de naruto- dijo Sasuke antes de que la haruno pronunciara algo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

\- A naruto y a mi nos une un lazo de amistad ¿Que crees que nos une a nosotros sakura?

-Yo también me he preguntado eso - la ninja medico sentía que era la hora de saber cuales eran los sentimientos de Sasuke -¿Si no son los mismos lazos que los de naruto , entonces que es?

El uchiha se mantuvo callado mientras un remolino de emociones se presentaba en su mente . Aunque el no lo demostrara sentía algo por su compañera y quería decírselo sin tener que usar muchas palabras.

-Tu eres muy importante para mi , no me importa si no sientes algo por mi .. pero dejame ayudarte en tus misiones , te seguiré si es que quieres mi apoyo , yo...-la pelirrosa se vio interrumpida cuando dos dedos tocaron su frente y una sonrisa llena de paz apareció en el rostro del uchiha.

-No creo que sea necesario.. aun así tu eres muy importante para mi

Ante lo dicho , los ojos jades brillaron hasta formar pequeñas lagrimas de alegría. - No digas que no es necesario , yo también soy fuerte...- las pequeñas lagrimas se convirtieron en un simple brillo y una risa radiante- te amo , no intentes alejarme de tus misiones por mi bien.

-hmp , no puedo ser muy serio contigo -con su único brazo acerco a sakura hacia su pecho. La pelirrosa acepto el gesto y rodeo con sus brazos al azabache.-Es mejor que avancemos despacio.

-Si tu lo dices - pronuncio sakura ocultando su cara en los hombros del azabache.

Pasaron varios segundos donde ninguno de los dos se había separado . Ese lazo llamado amor era lo que los alentaba a seguir unidos , y si llegaran a alejarse por una razón nunca se rompería.

-"Gracias sasuke-kun"

...

Pasaron dos semanas , el uchiha logro capturar al vendedor de armas y entregarlo ante la asociación de hokages para imponerle varios castigos . Naruto y hinata celebran su aniversario y las noticias de la pronta llegada de su primer hijo. En cuanto a Sasuke , pudo reunirse con sakura y darle una propuesta.

-Hay otra misión que tengo que hacer , pero este requiere mucho tiempo y necesito ayuda.

-¿Acaso me estas preguntando indirectamente para acompañarte?

-hmp- afirmo el azabache

-Entonces lo aceptare - dijo la pelirrosa emocionada mientras abrazaba al uchiha.

Fin(?)

* * *

Se que esperaban algo más romántico pero decidí no ir tan rápido (como el mismo sasuke dijo XD) , estoy planeando hacer una segunda parte donde habrá más romance (tal vez lemon e.e) , pero eso dependerá de lo que ustedes digan . Acepto cualquier critica u recomendación para mejorar mi narracción ( créanme que me ayudara un montón c:). 

Bye bye :3


End file.
